Sideswipes New Toy
by FauxGateau
Summary: Sideswipe is impressed with a small human toy, which he recreates to cause havoc.


AN- Yeah, random drabble again, sorry lol. Oh! the toy? Look up "Paper Lazer" on google images. This was inspired by my own antics when given a paper lazer.

011001100111010101101110011001100111010101101110011001100111010101101110011001100111010101101110

"Jazz! look out!" Sideswipe yelled quickly. Jazz spun to face the twin then twisted his body to the side leaning back in a graceful arch watching as something shot past his face.

"Woah!" he said hands up to steady himself as the colourful assaulting item retracted back to Sideswipes hand. The red twin grinned broadly.

"Wow Jazz, like your moves" he laughed grinning.

"Yeah, well, ya' learn to be evasive with you flingin' things about" he said straightening up and eyeing the item in Sideswipes hand suspiciously "What is that?" he asked.

"What this little thing?" Sideswipe grinned holding it up. It looked like he'd made it himself, based of something he'd seen the humans with. The offending weapon looked pretty innocent when it was holding still. Jazz concluded. It just looked like a stick with some striped tubing around the top. Jazz watched as Sideswipe flicked his hand to the side and the striped tube extended a great length, stripes turning to spirals then it retracted back to the lambo's hand. Jazz watched then looked at the mischievous grin on his friends face.

Today was going to fun after all. The saboteur grinned to himself.

011001100111010101101110011001100111010101101110011001100111010101101110011001100111010101101110

Jazz Lent back in the chair, arms behind his head and feet up on the console.

Being on duty today wasn't half as bad as it usually was. The grin on his face could rival that of the Cheshire Cat as he watched Sideswipe wreak havoc with his new paper menace. At some point he had roped his twin into helping him and that was when chaos REALLY ensued.

Jazz laughed out loud holding his stomach and tucking his knees up slightly as the twins hid underneath a table in the rec room. When non other then the Security director himself wandered in looking around the empty rec room carefully then helped himself to energon and sat down. Jazz covered his mouth leaning forward slightly, waiting.

He had to fight back his guffaw one hand clenched over his mouth the other arm wrapped around his mid section as two sets of paper menaces burst out from under the table around RedAlert. RedAlert rolled backwards of his seat and started babbling and running.

011001100111010101101110011001100111010101101110011001100111010101101110011001100111010101101110

By the end of his shift Bumblebee was attached to the roof in the rec room after jumping so high and catching himself on one of the lights.

Ratchet had managed to get RedAlert to stop fritzing and was now seeing to Wheeljack. Wheeljack had been working on something when the twins attacked. Oddly though when he jumped he actually STABILISED the machine instead of causing it to explode. He had been on his way to show Ratchet when he got struck by a wrench.

The wrench itself had been aimed at Sideswipe but Sunstreaker, coming to his brothers rescue, set his paper menace onto Ratchet, who, startled by the thing so close to his face missed Sideswipe completely striking his old friend hard in the head.

Mirage had jumped so bad he had activated his cloaking device...and broke it.

Hound hit the deck as he saw something fly towards his face.

Ironhide had blown a large whole in the wall of the corridor allowing for the whole ark to just wander into Hound's room had they so wished.

In fact there where only a very few 'bots who had not had the pleasure of being subject to this new prank. Most of the ones who had where now sticking together in the rec room watching as Inferno tried to talk Bee down from the cieling.

Jazz wandered back to his room with a grin, then wondered wether he should warn the twins that Prowl and Prime where due back.

011001100111010101101110011001100111010101101110011001100111010101101110011001100111010101101110

_**That Night**_

"...Nice going Sides" Sunstreaker moaned sitting on the cold floor in the brig.

"Hey who's idea was it to attack Prime?" Sideswipe said looking at his twin head resting on his arms.

"Prime wasn't the one who locked us down here" Sunstreaker reminded him.

"Yeah, but watching Prowl fall on his aft was worth it" Sideswipe grinned.

"True" Sunstreaker nodded "...so...got anymore?"

"Oh yes" Sides grinned devilishly "And Ive left a surprise for a few of our officers" he grinned. Sunstreaker went to ask when he heard RedAlerts' sirens go off in surprise.

"Lets just say... Prowl should have took up Jazz's offer and finished his work later... and Ratchets never going to want to touch a wrench again" Sideswipe grinned and looked at Sunstreakers shocked expression.

They heard the clatter and startled cry from Prowls room.

"...we are so slagged..." Sunstreaker sighed and Sideswipe laughed.


End file.
